Flying Lettuce Brothers
'The Flying Lettuce Brothers '''are a pair of con men impressionists who appeared in the ''Adventure Time ''episode "On Last Job" as members of Jake's old gang. They are voiced by Tom Kenny and Sam Marin. Episode appearances The flying lettuce brothers appeared in "One Last Job" as members of Jake's old gang. There are first seen using their voice mimicry to trick a employee from squeezy mart to hand over all the money from the register to them. They then get a call from Jake on their gang watch. They help Jake break into the Candy Kingdom to steal the Baker's shard by impersonating milkmen and dousing the Banana Guard captain with Banana Milk. Then they impersonate his voice to trick all the Banana Guards into screaming so they would not notice Tiffany and Jake breaking into the safe door. When Jake gets the shard and trades for Jake Jr. the gang betrays Jake and steals the shard for themselves leaving Jake trapped. However, Jake in rage busts out and chases after them in their van. When he finally catches them, he demands his daughter back who is revealed to be the driver. Jake then gets Jake Jr. and lets the others get away. Appearance They have light green skin color with orange jumpsuits resembling prison uniforms, black boots and brown gloves in one hand. Relationships Jake The Flying Lettuce Brothers are members of Jake's old gang alongside Jake, Tiffany, and Gareth. Trivia *In the episode "''My Two Favorite People" when Jake was scrolling through the list of people on his phone. The Flying Lettuce Brothers were one of whose names who were mentioned on his list which also includes Gareth and Tiffany. *It was said by Jesse Moynihan that the Flying Lettuce Brothers are not lettuce nor can fly; it is just a part of their name. *The Flying Lettuce Brothers could have been the narrator from the tape sent to Jake, since they can perfectly imitate any voice, but this has not been confirmed. *The flying lettuce brothers could possibly be personas of Steve P. and Rasputin from 'The Game', as the land of Ooo seems to contain the fictitious book 'Mind Games' based on Neil Strauss' 'The Game'. In the Game, Rasputin and Steve P. hypnotize the audience by speaking in precise unison and are incredibly confident. *The Flying Lettuce Brothers' name may be a reference to the 1960's country band "The Flying Burrito Brothers ." *The name is also likely a reference to Flying Lotus, a musician who is a fan of the show and composed the credits song for the Adventure Time episode "A Glitch Is A Glitch." *They are similar to the "Bananas in Pyjamas", though this is most likely just a coincidence. Navigation Category:Kidnapper Category:Partners in Crime Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Siblings Category:Karma Houdini Category:Twin/Clone Category:One-Shot Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil from the Past